


Maybe, it’s because I’m in love with you.

by Doggydoggypug (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alot of gay ;), Bisexual Fangs Fogarty, F/F, F/M, I recently re watched season two of riverdale and found our fangs Fogarty exists and I’m in love, M/M, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Pansexual Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Should go with canon but I don’t know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Doggydoggypug
Summary: Fangs Fogarty is in love with his best friend but pushes it aside because there’s no way Sweet pea feels the same.





	1. Chapter 1

So I don’t really know where I’m going with this story but I’m obsessed with swangs


	2. Fangs Fogarty and Kevin Keller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this before reading chapter
> 
> I swear this is a fangs and sweet pea fic but there’s a lot of fangs and Kevin in this chapter

Fangs Fogarty didn’t really date girls, he was bi sexual but preferred boys there was one boy he had his eyes for. His best friend Sweet Pea. Fangs has never told anybody about his crush on sweet pea because he was trying to forget about it because he knew Sweets didn’t feel the same way so he went on his days trying to ignore it but it was hard with Sweer Pea being with him nearly 24/7.

Tuesday 5th June 10:04am 

Fangs knew Kevin from school but probably not how you would think. They had first met when they introduced themselves to eachother when Southside high closed down and Fangs transferred to riverdale high. They then started talking when fangs started helping with the musical and that led to more things.

Monday 13th May 12:30pm boys locker room

Fangs’ back was pressed up against the wall while he and Kevin where making out. Fangs knew he shouldn’t be doing this he was in love with sweet pea but he kinda liked Keller to he also knew Keller was in love with someone else who was taken but this was a great distraction for the both of them and they were kinda enjoying themselves.

“We shouldn’t be doing this fangs” Kevin says as they parted for air

“I know” fangs said as he smashed there lips back together. The bell rang signaling 3 minutes left till class starts 

“I should uhh get going fangs”

“See ya round Keller and uhh text me later?”

“Will do”

Fangs walked into class sitting next Toni and sweet pea

“Where were you that whole time Fogarty?” Questioned Sweet Pea  
Toni looked him up and down and noticed his clothes where crooked and his hair was ruffled up

“You gotta stop running around with Keller Fangs you know he doesn’t like you like that he’s in love with that moose guy” Toni pointed out 

“Wait you and Keller are running around together?” Sweet Pea said with fangs could of sworn was with a hint of jealousy in his voice

“It’s none of your guys business who I’m ‘running around with’ it’s my love life” fangs said while facing away from them

Wednesday 22nd May 3:30pm

Keller🙃  
Fangs can you meet me at pops I kinda need to talk to you  
Fangs🐍  
Yeah sure I’ll Be right over x  
Read

 

Fangs parked his motor bike into the pops parking lot went inside and sat across from Kevin in a booth

“So uh fangs I’m gonna get right to the point, uhh making out with you for the past two weeks has been really fun and I like you like a lot but I’m in love with someone else and I don’t wanna be with someone when I’m in love with someone else” Kevin said all in one breath

“I think Moose really likes you to just give him time”

“Wait how did you know about that and so your not mad?”

“I kinda have an eye for those things and no I’m not mad I’m kinda in the same bout I’m in love with my best friend I was trying to get over it by going out with you..sorry” 

“It’s fine fangs apology accepted and your in love with sweet pea?”

“It’s weird we’ve been best friends for 8 years and I don’t wanna ruin that. I think I first found out I liked him after I came out to my parents when I was 14 and my dad kicked me out and he let me stay with him for awhile”

“Your parents kicked you out?” Kevin asked concerned

“Well no my dad did my mom didn’t care that I was bi but my dad and grandmother who was living with us where furious, my dad got kicked out last year but I can’t go home because my grandmothers still living there”

“That must be tough”

“It is but I’ve learnt to live with it”

“Enough of the sad shit I wanna hear more about sweet pea”

“ okay but don’t tell anyone”

“Will do Fangs”.

**Author's Note:**

> Just got myself back into riverdale even tho the start of season threes kinda crappy but it’s getting better and I only just noticed who fangs is re watching season two and he’s now my favourite :)


End file.
